Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic
The Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic ( Rossiyskaya Sovetskaya Federativnaya Sotsialisticheskaya Respublika RSFSR), also called the Russian Soviet Federated Socialist Republic, the Russian SFSR and the RSFSR for short, was the largest and most populous of the fifteen Soviet republics of the Soviet Union and became the Russian Federation after the collapse of the Soviet Union. It was by far the largest sub-national entity in the world by area and 2nd in population after Uttar Pradesh, India. The capital was Moscow, also the capital of the Soviet Union. The Soviet regime was established on November 7, 1917, following the October Revolution. In Russian official documents of the time it was referred to as Russian Republic, Soviet Republic ( ), or Russian Soviet Republic, among others. On July 10 1918 the 1918 Constitution was accepted, with the official name of Russian Socialist Federative Soviet Republic; the most recent variant of the name (with "Socialist" and "Soviet" swapped), was adopted in the 1937 Constitution. In English, the term Bolshevist Russia or Soviet Russia is commonly used for the period 1917–1922. RSFSR was recognized internationally by only a few states: the Irish Republic, Estonia, Finland, Latvia and Lithuania. The four last-mentioned countries recognized RSFSR in the Treaty of Tartu, 1920. The RSFSR became part of the Soviet Union in 1922, an act formalised by the 1924 Soviet Constitution. On April 17, 1946 the Kaliningrad Oblast — the north of the former German province of East Prussia — was annexed by the USSR and made part of the Russian SFSR. Nikita Khrushchev transferred Crimea from the Russian SFSR to the Ukrainian SSR in 1954. The Congress of Soviets of RSFSR voted to leave the Soviet Union on December 12, 1991. The RSFSR was renamed the Russian Federation on December 25. Autonomous Soviet Socialist Republics (ASSRs) within the Russian SFSR *Bashkir ASSR (1919–1990) *Buryat ASSR (1923–1990) *Crimean ASSR (1921–1945) *Dagestan ASSR (1921–1991) *Yakut ASSR (1922–1991) *Kabardino-Balkar ASSR (1921–1991) *Kalmyk ASSR (1935–1943; 1958–1992) *Karakalpak ASSR (1932–1936) *Karelian ASSR (1923–1940; 1956–1991) *Komi ASSR (1921–1993) *Mari ASSR (1920–1991) *Mordovian ASSR (1930–1993) *Northern Ossetian ASSR (1924–1993) *Udmurt ASSR (1920–1991) *Volga German ASSR (1918–1941) *Tatar ASSR (1920–1990) *Chechen-Ingush ASSR (1936–1944; 1957–1990) *Chuvash ASSR (1925–1990) *Tuva ASSR (1961–1992) *Kirghiz ASSR (1920–25), then Kazakh ASSR (1925–1936) *Mountain ASSR (1921–1924) External links * Full Texts and All Laws Amending Constitutions of the Russian SFSR *[http://www.archive.org/details/RussianSocialistFederalSovietRepublicTheWholeRepublicAConstruction Russian Socialist Federative Soviet Republic; The Whole Republic a Construction Site] by D.S. Polyanski Category:1917 establishments Category:1991 disestablishments Category:Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic Category:History of Russia Category:Russian-speaking countries and territories Category:20th century in Russia Category:States and territories established in 1917 af:Russiese Sosialistiese Federale Sowjetrepubliek az:Rusiya Sovet Federativ Sosialist Respublikası bn:রাশিয়ান এসএফএসআর br:RSKS Rusia bg:Руска съветска федеративна социалистическа република ca:República Socialista Federada Soviètica de Rússia cs:Ruská sovětská federativní socialistická republika da:Russiske SFSR de:Russische SFSR et:Vene NFSV el:Ρωσική Σοβιετική Ομοσπονδιακή Σοσιαλιστική Δημοκρατία es:República Socialista Federativa Soviética de Rusia eo:Rusa Soveta Federacia Socialisma Respubliko eu:Errusiako Sobietar Errepublika Sozialista Federatiboa fr:République socialiste fédérative soviétique de Russie gv:Pobblaght Hoveidjagh Chonastagh Hoshiallagh ny Roosh gl:República Socialista Soviética Federativa de Rusia ko:러시아 소비에트 사회주의 연방공화국 id:RSFS Rusia it:Repubblica socialista federativa sovietica russa he:הרפובליקה הסובייטית הסוציאל-פדרטיבית של רוסיה ka:რუსეთის საბჭოთა ფედერაციული სოციალისტური რესპუბლიკა sw:Shirikisho la Jamhuri ya Kisovyiet ya Kijamii ya Kirusi la:Russica Sovietica Foederativa Socialistica Res Publica lv:Krievijas PFSR lt:Rusijos TFSR mk:Руска СФСР nl:Russische Socialistische Federatieve Sovjetrepubliek ja:ロシア・ソビエト連邦社会主義共和国 no:Den russiske sosialistiske føderative sovjetrepublikk pl:Rosyjska Federacyjna Socjalistyczna Republika Radziecka pt:República Socialista Federativa Soviética da Rússia ro:Republica Sovietică Federală Socialistă Rusă ru:Российская Советская Федеративная Социалистическая Республика sr:Руска Совјетска Федеративна Социјалистичка Република sh:Ruska SFSR fi:Venäjän sosialistinen federatiivinen neuvostotasavalta sv:Ryska SFSR tr:Rusya Sovyet Federatif Sosyalist Cumhuriyeti uk:Російська Радянська Федеративна Соціалістична Республіка vi:Cộng hòa Xã hội chủ nghĩa Xô viết Liên bang Nga zh:俄罗斯苏维埃联邦社会主义共和国